


Roots

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, because I headcanon that the Heda writes entire journals of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lexa gives some insight on how she sees Clarke. In verse.Timeframe after the Mountain where Clarke's fate is still uncertain.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written poetry in forever. 
> 
> So this may be bad. But if you enjoy it, let me know.

But you are insubstantial,

A dazzling mirage

Like the promise of spring water in a desert.

 

Or morning fog that swirls around my ankles

 

And I

I am a being of dirt and clay-clawed feet. 

My every step the earth shattering fall of a timber tree deep in the forest.

 

I curse the roots that tie me to this place of bare stone and rationality,

and think: 

If I could cut them loose would I be as ethereal as you are?

 

I wish I had strength left to try, but life has blunted all my knives. 

So I can do nothing but aspire

and look to you with envy

 

The most fulgid of all stars

 

And I dare to pray, I hope

for your final journey to the ground

like inevitable gravity

So that you and I may still collide


End file.
